Red Wizard
The Red Wizard is a human male wizard in the Emeron campaign. Background The Red Wizard is not a single individual but a position held by a wizard of extraordinary promise and/or ability who is selected by the previous Red Wizard. Once the Red Wizard takes up the mantle he no longer uses his own name and goes only by the title. By tradition the Red Wizard does not marry, selecting his own apprentice to be his successor instead This position of Red Wizard predates the Kingdom of Emeron itself. The legend states that when Emeron the Conqueror came to the area in his campaign of conquest the Red Wizard at the time used his magic to paralyze Emeron's entire army. The Conqueror stated that he had more armies, and the Red Wizard advised he had more (and deadlier) spells. The two compromised, and Emeron allowed the Red Wizard to rule the region (which became the Barony of Reikland) forevermore, so long as he and his successors swore fealty to the Crown of Emeron. Although educated and noble folks all know the Red Wizards are different men the peasants and uneducated always believe that it is the same man who either changes his form or, perhaps, prolongs his own life by taking over the healthy young bodies of unfortunate men when his old feeble one is about to give out, therefore being ghoulishly immortal. The Red Wizard does not have a crest and instead uses the baronial crest when one is required. History The Red Wizard who reigned in 1173 offered an apprenticeship to Benverho, one of the heroes of Unity, but the fabled hero refused, stating a distaste for taking any kind of orders. The Red Wizard of as of 1159 apprenticed around 1130 and ascended to his position in 1140. Instead of being almost purely obsessed with magical research he bent an eye towards his duty as the Baron of Reikland. He has spent a sizable amount of coin an effort on improving infrastructure, improved law enforcement and more efficient agriculture production. In 1149 he made the decision to stop ruling the estate of Myjdun directly and raised a local mayor, Rivel Donne, to lordship. Prelude to the War of the Alliance In 1159 the Red Wizard was advised by the Great White Wizard Dillman of their suspicious that agents were hunting the avatars of the gods and that fragments of the destroyed avatars were lodging with the souls of certain mortals. Dillman asked him to be on the lookout for anything odd and for individuals matching the descriptions of the Joined of Vesper. On the 11th of Lion, 1159, there was a report of a bright flash of light coming from a home in the town of Reikland. Investigation revealed the tortured corpse of Shren. As he match the description of one of the people Dillman asked him to keep an eye out for, the Red Wizard directed his chaplain, Mother Ethryd Finnole, to resurrect him. After interviewing the ratman, he invited Shren to remain in the Red Keep if he wished. When the rest of the Joined of Vesper arrived in Reikland on the 20th of Lion the Red Wizard directed his marshal, Sir Frederic Esgar, to discreetly bring them to the Red Keep where they reunited with Shren and the Red Wizard was able to debrief them. Ultimately, he agreed to the request of the Joined of Vesper to allow them to use his library and then magically transport them to Emeron City. Appearance and Abilities The Red Wizard is fairly short and very scrawny. He has piercing blue eyes and red hair and freckles. The magical powers of the Red Wizard are always a closely guarded secret, but are presumed to be vast. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nobles